1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a first display substrate having a pixel electrode, a second display substrate having a common electrode, liquid crystals having dielectric anisotropy and injected between the first display substrate and the second display substrate, a gate driver driving a plurality of gate lines, a data driver outputting data signals, and a timing controller controlling the above elements.
LCDs display an image by appropriately processing an image signal received from an external source using the timing controller, the gate driver, and the data driver and providing the processed image signal to a liquid crystal display panel. Here, the timing controller may dither the original image signal in order to express various gray levels.
LCD panels use a thin-film transistor (TFT) as a switching device, and parasitic capacitance created between a gate electrode and a drain electrode of the TFT may generate a kickback voltage, which may distort a voltage applied to the pixel electrode. For example, the kickback voltage may distort the voltage applied to the pixel electrode in a way that lowers the voltage of the pixel electrode regardless of polarity, and the magnitude of the kickback voltage, that is, the degree of voltage distortion may be different at different gray levels.
Therefore, the kickback voltage may cause a positive effective voltage and a negative effective voltage of the pixel electrode to become asymmetrical to each other, which may further cause an afterimage, a flicker, crosstalk, etc. on an image displayed on the LCD panel, thereby degrading the display quality of the LCD panel.